Decisiones que matan
by Samantha Nicols
Summary: Malas decisiones, amores cruzados, celos inexplicables. ¿Estará tomando la decisión correcta? Entra y descúbrelo. No apto para fervientes seguidores de Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Ambientada en la batalla de los Neófitos en Eclipse, con mis ideas y mi forma propia de llevar las cosas. Tendrá y se ambientará en las películas pero la cambiaré a mi manera, así que desde ya hago las aclaraciones que los seguidores de Bella se abstengan de leer porque no es mi personaje favorito; de hecho me parece alguien irrelevante pero bueno… Aquí será diferente, será una historia larga. **

**Espero que les guste, si no, absténganse de hacer comentarios ofensivos. Sin más me retiro. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

Violencia.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

**Género: **Supernatural | Fantasía | Drama | Romance | Acción | Gore.

**Parejas: **No definidas aun.

* * *

**Prólogo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No, no…

— ¡Jacob! — gritó Bella al ver al moreno lastimado.

Ese neófito lo atacó sin piedad y ahora estaba mal.

— Tiene las costillas rotas, hay que inmovilizarlo antes de que empiece a sanar. — dijo Carlisle que se había acercado rápidamente a revisar al lobo —. Ya empezó… — murmuró.

Se escuchó a Jacob musitar el nombre de Bella un par de veces, ésta se había quedado estática y dolida, su mejor amigo había resultado herido. Ahora la manada se lo llevaba para darle los cuidados pertinentes, y de paso escapar de los Vulturis que no tardaban en llegar.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Ya vienen! — exclamó Alice con la mirada hacia el frente, toda la familia Cullen reunida a la espera de los Vulturis.

En cuestión de segundos, parte de los Vulturis estaba ahí.

— Vaya…, esto es increíble… — articuló Jane quitándose la capucha negra de su cabeza —. Nunca vi a un clan escapar intacto de un ataque como este.

— Tuvimos suerte. — respondió Carlisle.

— Eso lo dudo. — dijo la rubia, se escuchaba el crepitar de los cuerpos al quemarse.

— Por lo visto nos perdimos una buena pelea. — emitió el hermano de Jane con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Tienes razón, no con frecuencia somos innecesarios. — apoyó la rubia a su hermano con esa indiferencia que tenía un toque de ironía.

Sus palabras tenían un doble sentido, o más bien uno más hiriente y desconfiado como era la costumbre de ese clan.

— Si hubieran llegado hace media hora, hubieran cumplido con su cometido. — habló Edward ante las palabras venenosas de la Vulturi.

Ésta lo miró fijamente.

— ¡Qué pena! — expresó irónica y luego desvió la mirada hacia la única chica que había quedado viva de los neófitos; sus ojos rojizos relampaguearon con maldad —. Parece que les faltó una.

La pequeña chica, de no más de 16 años removió la cabeza con temor e inquietud. Los Cullen se miraron entre sí, anticipando lo que posiblemente sucedería, aun así Carlisle se decidió hablar.

— Le ofrecimos asilo si se rendía. — Jane lo miró con superioridad y desprecio.

— Tú no puedes ofrecer eso. — manifestó déspota y enseguida clavó los ojos en la pequeña.

Ahí comenzó la tortura para la pobre neófita, el dolor que infringía en su cuerpo no solo era insoportable; si no también le hacía desear morirse… La tortura para Jane era un juego, ella sabía que la chica le diría lo que quisiera y así fue, la pobre niña no sabía nada; ni el porqué de su conversión.

Carlisle y Esme intervinieron al igual que Edward, pero ya sabían lo que sucedería y ninguno se atrevería a enfrentar a los Vulturis.

— Félix. — ordenó la chica Vulturi, el hombre entendió inmediatamente y se acercaba a la chica lentamente cuando repentinamente una ráfaga de viento lo alejó.

Un minuto de distracción bastó y una sombra negra pasó frente a ellos posándose al frente a la chica. Una silueta completamente negra, cubierta de pies a cabeza por una túnica oscura; todos se pusieron alertas ante la amenaza.

— Tan cruel como siempre, Jane. — emitió una suave e irónica voz femenina, la silueta se quitó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza mostrando a una bella mujer de cabellos tan negros como el ébano y unos ojos azul dior muy hermosos…

Su rostro parecía bálsamo aunque su sonrisa fuese sardónica, tenía el rostro de un ángel acentuado por la blanca piel de porcelana fina. Vaya si era hermosa, su sonrisa se amplió al ver la cara de susto de la Vulturi.

— Oh, ¿no te atreves a torturarla? — siguió tentando a la rubia que comenzaba a sentir rabia, Alec se adelantó; de sus manos comenzó a emanar humo negro que se desplazaba a baja velocidad hacia ella pero…

— ¡No! ¡Alec no! — advirtió bastante alarmada su hermana, demasiado tarde. Su don ni siquiera la alcanzó, al contrario, le regresó al mismo portador cegándolo e inmovilizándolo.

— Que ninguno de los tuyos se me acerque. — advirtió fría y seriamente, sus ojos mutaron a carmesí y miraban fijamente a Jane —. Puede que allá se te permita hacer lo que se te pegue la gana pero aquí no. — dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella y apuñándola inmediatamente, enseguida la rubia cayó al suelo presa de un gran dolor. Muy similar o quizás mayor al que le infringió hace escasos minutos a la pobre chica… —. Ni siquiera se atrevan a moverse o sabrán lo que es el dolor verdadero. — amenazó a los otros dos Vulturis que hicieron el menor intento de movimiento, pero igual no podrían dar un paso si ella no se los permitía.

— ¡Ya basta! — gritó Bella al ver la insoportable tortura de Jane, sus gritos eran más que desgarradores aunados a los de su hermano Alec, quien maldecía el hecho de no poder hacer nada ante el sufrimiento de su hermana y el propio.

La bella mujer sonrió despreciativa y dejó de ejercer su poder sobre sus víctimas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te importan después de que vinieron por ti para matarte? — se giró hacia la castaña que permanecía protegida por su prometido y la demás familia Cullen.

— No te le acerques a Bella. — gruñó Edward sacando los colmillos, le frustraba no poder entrar en la mente de esa mujer. Había construido un muro que no podía traspasar; estuvo intentándolo desde que llegó y no pudo entrar en su mente para adivinar sus intenciones.

Su risa frívola les hubiese erizado la piel de no ser vampiros.

— ¿En realidad crees que tu novia me interesa? — preguntó sarcástica —. Ella solo es un imán de problemas y desgracias. No quiero estar cerca de su estupidez. — les dijo, tanto Edward como Alice se mostraron sumamente furiosos y ofendidos, mientras que Bella se sintió estúpida y como un estorbo.

Esa mujer tenía razón, sus palabras eran crueles pero verdaderas. Por su culpa se había desatado todo ese problema, por su culpa Jacob estaba herido; por su necedad de ser vampiro y estar con Edward; el hombre al que supuestamente ama.

— No, alto. — musitó Carlisle al ver que sus hijos estaban a punto de ir a la boca del lobo —. Si la enfrentan no saldrán bien parados de esto.

— Y yo no tengo la menor intención de enfrentarme a ninguno de ustedes.

— ¿Entonces qué hace aquí? — indagó Esme.

— Solo vine por ella. — contestó mirando a la adolescente asustadiza —. Así que no necesito de su autorización para llevármela, y en todo caso… — dijo sonriendo de lado y dando media vuelta —. Dile a Aro que Nerezza Emiliani le manda saludos. — finiquitó mirando a una Jane bastante descompuesta al igual que su hermano Alec. Se giró hacia la pequeña a quien protegía y le sonrió dulcemente, cosa que sorprendió a todos —. Ven conmigo pequeña, no voy lastimarte.

La adolescente la miró, de alguna extraña y retorcida manera a pesar de ver cómo era la mujer no se amedrentó; asintió y le dio su mano en signo de aceptación.

Nerezza sonrió complacida, volteó hacia los Cullen y les dio un asentimiento como signo de despedida. Enseguida la chica y ella desaparecieron como una ráfaga de viento, los Vulturis estaban furiosos pero no se atrevían a atacarla…, acción que despertó el interés de los Cullen.

El clan italiano desapareció sin siquiera despedirse, y los Cullen estaban seguros de que algo más grande se desataría. A Edward lo que más le preocupaba era el desprecio que esa mujer demostró por Bella, era obvio que no le agradaba y comenzó a imaginarse que ahora tenían una nueva enemiga…

¿Será cierto?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ambientada en la batalla de los Neófitos en Eclipse, con mis ideas y mi forma propia de llevar las cosas. Tendrá y se ambientará en las películas pero la cambiaré a mi manera, así que desde ya hago las aclaraciones que los seguidores de Bella se abstengan de leer porque no es mi personaje favorito; de hecho me parece alguien irrelevante pero bueno… Aquí será diferente, será una historia larga. **

**Espero que les guste, si no, absténganse de hacer comentarios ofensivos. Sin más me retiro. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

Violencia.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

**Género: **Supernatural | Fantasía | Drama | Romance | Acción | Gore.

**Parejas: **No definidas aun.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

* * *

— Vaya, en realidad estás hecho una piltrafa. — emitió repentinamente una voz femenina burlona y divertida, él bufó y hasta eso le provocó un intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo. ¡Malditos vampiros y su súper fuerza!

— Porque mejor no me ayudas en lugar de bromear. — replicó él con toda la dureza que su dolor le podía permitir, la mujer emitió otra risa divertida; su reprimenda no sirvió de mucho ya que su voz sonaba igual a la de un niño en apuros.

— Ya, ya, deja de quejarte. — dijo aproximándose hacia él con una jeringuilla llena de un extraño líquido transparente, enseguida se lo inyectó y el dolor comenzó a disminuir poco a poco —. Si dejaras esa idea estúpida tuya nada de esto te sucedería, tú no estaría en constante peligro y menos la manada. — habló sería y fríamente recargándose en un mueble cercano mientras cruzaba los brazos, mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en él. Su expresión tan inmutable como la apatía de sus ojos.

— ¿Un vampiro dándome consejos? Había que verse. — ironizó hiriente, aunque sabía que nada conseguía, esa mujer era más dura de lo que se veía a simple vista.

— Deberías entender que es una lucha perdida. — respondió la vampira endureciendo la voz —. Ella no te ama y lo elegirá a él para vivir estúpidamente una vida eterna que solo le traerá sin sabores.

— Es precisamente por eso que lo hago. — contestó el moreno con el ceño fruncido, la hermosa vampira bufó y soltó una risa sardónica.

— Para ti es una batalla perdida, no sigas Jacob… El único que saldrá herido aquí serás tú. — profirió fríamente despegándose de su apoyo, bajando los brazos y dando media vuelta —. Están afuera…, vendré a verte mañana por la mañana. — le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la puerta.

— Gracias… Nerezza… — la vampira sonrió de lado y resopló socarrona, no dijo nada; únicamente salió de la habitación.

Al salir se encontró con toda la manada que esperaba noticias de Jacob, sin embargo, pasó de largo hasta que llegó donde estaba Bill, Carlisle y Bella. Pero a ella solo le interesaba el padre de Jacob, habló con él y le dijo un par de cosas acerca del estado de su hijo para después retirarse.

Bella se sintió intimidada ante la mirada fría y despreciativa de la mujer, parecía que le tenía asco…, una especie de menosprecio que no había visto jamás. Ni siquiera en Rosalie, que era la más hostil.

— Bella… — llamó Carlisle con esa voz varonil tan suave y sutil, ella lo miró con algo de confusión, se encontró con el rostro sereno y la sonrisa amable y despreocupada del rubio padre de su ahora prometido —. Entra a ver a Jacob, al parecer ya fue atendido. — le dijo —. Ve a dentro, necesito saber qué clase de tratamiento le suministraron. — explicó él rubio, ella asintió comprendido bien a lo que se refería, cómo médico era su deber saberlo.

— Claro, Carlisle. — respondió un poco turbada por todos los acontecimientos y se retiró hacia el interior de la cabaña.

Carlisle esperó a que ella entrara para dirigirse inmediatamente hacia Nerezza que disponía a marcharse, no obstante, una figura alta y fornida se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó repentinamente él, la hermosa vampira sonrió con esa tan marcada ironía en su persona. Hasta parecía que el sarcasmo era algo natural y nato.

— En otro tiempo hubieras saludado primero y preguntado como estaba, creí que te habían instruido mejor… Se nota que la convivencia con humanos estúpidos arruina los buenos modales de nuestra raza. Qué lástima… — movió negativamente la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua sin dejar esa sonrisa ladina, sabía que estaba divirtiéndose. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para intuirlo.

— No estoy para tus bromas, Nerezza.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué vine aquí a vengarme de ti? — replicó gélida y seria con la mirada afilada, Carlisle cambió de posición y raramente sus ojos dorados se volvieron turbados, pasivos y un poco más brillantes…, extrañamente brillantes… —. Sé que es lo que quieres oír, pero no es así. Vine porque tu estúpida humana está causando demasiada revolución y les traerá un tremendo problema a todos ustedes; muchos han muerto por su idiotez y la de tu hijo. No permitiré más muertes por su culpa.

— ¿Es eso? — inquirió él con un tono de voz poco usual.

— Soy guardiana, ¿recuerdas? — indagó astutamente —. Puede que a ti ya se te haya olvidado, pero aun a pesar del tiempo sigo haciendo mi trabajo. No soy tu enemiga, Carlisle… Aun después de todo lo que pasó… No lo soy… — le dijo, inadvertidamente su tono duro, frío y sardónico desapareció una milésima de segundo y su mirada dior se perdió un instante. No obstante, enseguida volvió a la frialdad y la dureza que mantenía siempre, clavó sus ojos en él y delicadamente frunció el ceño —. Pero si esto persiste… Tendré que eliminar la molestia aun así tenga que llevarme a todo su Clan conmigo, ¿entendiste? — Carlisle se sorprendió pero también arrugó el entrecejo.

— Se casarán. — respondió duramente él rubio.

— Pues espero que sea pronto, si otro problema se desata por su culpa no voy a mermarme. No me importa si tengo que enfrentarte. — añadió sin vacilación, pero sin con mucho odio y rencor… Lo sorprendió y también le generó aquella sensación de culpabilidad y desazón que tenía desde hace siglos…, desde la última vez que la vio…

Ella había cambiado mucho, demasiado…, de aquella mujer cálida y tierna no quedaba nada. Por lo menos no de lo poco que demostró con él.

— No te preocupes, me cercioraré de que ya no dé más problemas…

— Eso espero. — concluyó la vampira —. Ahora ve con esa humana estúpida antes de que cree más problemas. — le dijo rodeándolo y retomando su camino —. Ah, y Carlisle… — éste volteó a verla —… Ha sido un gusto volver a verte. — hizo una diminuta mueca similar a una sonrisa, un tan nimia que podría pasar desapercibida. Enseguida desapareció, y éste también sonrió; de una forma extraña pero lo hizo.

.

.

.

.

Un mes había pasado de aquella intensa batalla con los neófitos, de la muerte de Victoria y del pleito con Jacob…

Sí, se habían peleado de nueva cuenta por el mismo motivo de siempre… Nunca volverían a ser los de antes, y ahora era peor, no se hablaban… Eso le dolía enormemente, quería que su mejor amigo estuviera en su boda. Pero sabía que era mucho pedir, incluso para ella, aun a pesar del amor que sabía él le profesaba y que podría dejar a un lado por complacerla.

Pero no podía pedírselo, no porque no quisiera, si no porque desde esa última pelea que tuvieron él le dijo algo que por lo visto… Se disponía a cumplir a cabalidad.

— Sigue sin contestar. — afirmó una voz suave y masculina, ya no se sobresaltó pero soltó un suspiro y colgó el teléfono.

— Sí… — emitió ella tristemente recostándose en la cama abrazando a la almohada.

— Ya se dará cuenta que está cometiendo un error. — emitió él sentándose al filo de la cama acariciándole el cabello, Bella removió su cabeza y soltó otro suspiro aun más triste que el primero.

— Esta vez iba en serio, Edward. — cerró los ojos adormilada ante las caricias de su prometido, éste la miraba atribulado por sus sentimientos. No le gustaba verla sufrir, era lo último que deseaba hacerle pasar.

— ¿Quieres que hable con él?

— No, déjalo así… Es lo mejor… — manifestó entre suspiros, ni ella misma se creía tal mentira y algo en su interior dolía…, y dolía mucho…

.

.

.

.

El clima era húmedo y el viento un poco torrencial, el suelo árido y las copas de los árboles se balanceaban de un lado hacia otro como en una magistral y ensayada danza.

Se veía flotar a un par de enorme piedras y dar giros, como si se persiguieran entre sí; un escenario poco usual y bastante extremo para cualquiera que viviera una vida relativamente normal.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí tan metidas en el bosque? — inquirió repentinamente una voz masculina bastante agradable y con cierta risa graciosa.

Ambas voltearon a verlo, y la desconcentración fue bastante obvia ya que una de las rocas impactó contra el suelo.

— Tómate un descanso Bree. — mandó esa suave voz femenina que parecía canto de una sirena, la chica de cabellos ondulados dio un asentimiento, lucía un poco agotada al ver su expresión facial — ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? No deberías de estar rogando a tu humana estúpida. — emitió hiriente girándose hacía él que frunció el ceño ante la despectiva descripción de la mujer que ama.

— ¿No te he dicho que dejes de llamarla así ya?

— Que me lo digas no significa que lo acate, ¿o sí? — indagó elevando irónicamente una de sus cejas azabaches, éste resopló, era una batalla inútil.

— Olvídalo. — dijo sentándose en el suelo mirándola a ella desde su posición, luego soltó un suspiro derrotado y comenzó a jugar con una rama en la tierra —. Se casa mañana.

— ¿Crees que en verdad me interesa saber?

— Nezza…

— Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? — cedió un poco aun en contra de su voluntad.

— Le pedí por última vez que no se case con él… — confesó tristemente, sus ojos, su rostro y su voz hablaban de lo terriblemente apesadumbrado. Oh, sí sabía a lo que se refería y lo que vivía, claro que lo sabía… Y por un momento…, pudo sentirlo, por un insólito y nimio momento.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te contestó? — indagó al verlo abstraído en su dolor y pensamiento.

— Que me ama, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo a él… — ella cerró sus ojos con pesar, lo sentía mucho por él. Sufrir por un amor no correspondido era una carga dura, una que debía llevar a cuestas durante el tiempo que restara o hasta que él lo quisiera.

— Si ella no es capaz de amarte de la misma forma que la amas tú, no te merece Jacob. Métete eso en la cabeza. — el lobo la miró un poco sorprendido por sus palabras, aunque la no había mucha sagacidad en ella solo verdad y un poco de realidad. Una que le hacía falta desde hace un buen tiempo…

— Es por eso que no la volveré a ver jamás. — esa confesión sorprendió a Nerezza, cambió su expresión y la posición de su cabeza esperando a que terminara —. Desde el momento que él la transforme morirá para mí, y se volverá nuestra enemiga.

— Yo soy una de ellos y no soy su enemiga. — contradijo la hermosa vampira, éste la miró y le medio sonrió.

— Ellos no le salvaron la vida a una manada de lobos.

— Ni uno de ellos la ama tanto que daría su vida por ella a un siendo una de los nuestros. — contraatacó de nuevo —. No te engañes, Jacob. ¿Quieres olvidarla? Hazlo, pero de la forma correcta. No por medio del odio y el rencor.

— ¿Ahora me aconsejas? — era su turno de ponerse irónico — ¿No que no te caía bien Bella?

— Y sigue desagradándome. — afirmó sin ápice de duda en su voz ni su mirada —. Pero eso no significa que no te diga lo que es incorrecto.

— Mejor vámonos, me gustaría que me ayudes en un par de cosas que necesito que hagas por mí. — pidió Jacob amablemente.

— Claro, lo que quieras. — respondió la azabache.

El lobo se puso de pie y ambos retomaron un camino retirado de la zona más profunda del bosque, no sin antes enviar de regreso a Bree con la manada. Ya luego volverían por ella.


End file.
